


At the Right Time (You’d Be Mine)

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Longing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Buffy’s mind was clear as she drew Willow closer. All night, she’d been building up to this moment.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	At the Right Time (You’d Be Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowrunalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/gifts).



Buffy’s mind was clear as she drew Willow closer. All night, she’d been building up to this moment. Waiting for when she could finally be alone with her.

“Are you sure, Buffy?”

Willow sounded so uncertain that Buffy wanted to laugh. Instead, she cupped Willow’s cheeks in her hands and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. When Willow’s mouth opened in shock, Buffy sucked her lower lip into her mouth. Willow groaned, threading her fingers roughly into Buffy’s hair as she pulled away.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Will,” she sighed.

“Buffy,” she whispered. “I’ve always wanted you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
